scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jinoo's Choice
ChannelFiveRockz's TV-spoof of "Chuck's Choice" Cast *Chuck McFarlane - Jinoo (The Toy Warrior) *Misha - Princess Sherbet (The Toy Warrior) *UD - Wade Duck (Garfield and Friends) *Norm McFarlane - Jason (The Toy Warrior) *Joey - Cornfed (Duckman) *Ellen McFarlane - Drew Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) *Ash - Dazzle (Butterbean's Café) *Misha's Mom and Dad - Rose Cinderella and Hawk SnowWhite (Regal Academy) *Alfie - Duckman *Biff Adonis - Orson Pig (Garfield and Friends) *Ms. Cho - Princess Cat (My Knight and Me) *Dr. Crown - Hampton (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Coach Dwayne - Stingy (Lazy Town) *Chilly Parchuway - Iron Monger (Iron Man) *Pepper - Gretchen (Camp Lakebottom) *Borkle - Beetlejuice *Mishina - Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Eggman - Zee (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *Future Misha - Kirbie (3 Amigonauts) *Cop Chicken #1 - Pickle (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Cop Chicken #2 - Darington (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Skunk - Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Longley Goodenmeyer - Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Freinds) *Nikole Denishlea - Human Kimberly (Catscratch) *Nicetherine Nixta - Donatina (Shopkins) *Dark Dingo - Pith Possum (The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Possum Pete - Robotboy *Puffin Puffin - Ronald (Nature Cat) *Monkey Pirate - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Monkey Pirate's Crew - Various Characters *Sharks - Mixels *Penny - Abby Hatcher *Jenny - Pauline Bell (Atomic Puppet) *Butler Monkey - Bartleby (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *Coach Rachel - June (Little Einsteins) *Coach Francis - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Principal Naomi - Sid (Ice Age) *Detectives Alex Williams - Macusoper (GoAnimate) *Jack Gunn - Martin Mystery *Mike Portley - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) *G'nooki - Lenny (Shark Take) *G'Dook - Oscar (Shark Take) *Brunette Defender of Galgatraz - Miss Moon *Princess Von Sprinkles - Emilia (Yellow Woodpecker Farm) *Constance Bagelschmidt - Otis (Back at the Barnyard) *Rex Chisel-Chin - Java The Caveman (Martin Mystery) *Princess Butt Breaker - Sue Patterson (Littlest Pet Shop) *Missy - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Azataroth - Butterbean (Butterbean's Café) *Annie Cooper - Suki (ToonMarty) *Niceicia - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Molly Kemper - Wyldstyle (Lucy) (The Lego Movie) *Reggie Vaughn - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Sarah Fairlchi - Arkayna (Mysticons) *Kim - Robin (Teen Titans) *Nestor Harrisburg - Shobu Kirifuda (Duel Masters) *Jamie Kang - Michelle (PINY Institute of New York) *Nixtel Melvins - Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Brendon Stump - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Lee Chang - Rusty Rivets *Stacy Malone - Edna Turnblad (Hairspray; 2007) *Maria - Miss Clavel (Madeline) *Katie - Debbie Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) *Helena - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Seed - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Branch - Kex Bradley (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Movi - Clam (Camp Lazlo) *Tim Jackson - XLR8 (Ben 10) *Tony - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) *Thomas - Norman Babcock (Paranorman) *Karl Stevens - Willy (My Dad the Rock Star) *Brock - Mo (Mia and Me) Episodes #Cool Hand Jason / Sunny Daze #Show Me the Buddy / No Sleep 'Til #Smarted Up Jinoo / Ultimated Jinoo #The Dentalist / Maid in Cedar Hills #Pig Hero Fix / So Wrong is Right #Grown Up Jinoo / Jinoo Dynasty #Poultry in Motion / Les Disherables #Box' O Jason / Abraham Stickin' #Jinoo of the Draw / Paw Enforcement #Back Off, Beetlejuice / Who's on Cursed #Ex-Sherbetina / Veggie Tails #No Pain, No Ace Hart / Shell Raisers #Comet and Get It / How To Restrain Your Dragon #Spirit of the Ce(dar)son / Action Jacket-son #We've Got Spirit / Ceder Hills Most Wanted #Pith Possum and Robotboy / Flush Two Hours #Bawk to the Future / Hairy Christmas #In Space, Jason Can Here Your Scream / Aere-Fifty Tree #Cornfed in Da' House / Art Attack #The Good, The Bad and the Wade Duck TV Show used *Chuck's Choice Clip used *The Toy Warrior *Garfield and Friends *Camp Lakebottom *Beetlejuice *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man *The Secret Saturdays *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show Gallery d88u5uy-6248eb71-17e0-4769-b572-b44eb637cf52.jpg|Jinoo as Chuck McFarlane princess_sherbet_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan_dd2ockn-pre.jpg|Princess Sherbet as Misha wade_the_duck_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan_dccdipx-pre.jpg|Wade Duck as UD Jason by ohyeahcartoonsfan-daznocb.jpg|Jason as Norm McFarlane Secret-saturdays-character-drew.png|Drew Saturday as Ellen McFarlane Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Chuck's Choice TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Teletoon and YTV Spoofs